tokyo mew mew meets inuyasha
by XxlovinjadexX
Summary: well, when the mews are fighting the aliens, somhow they get sucked up and land in inuyasha's time. rated T to be safe


I don't own Tokyo mew mew

"Fusion!" Kisshu said summoning a chimera animal. It looked very weird it opened a portal. 'What the hake?' thought Kisshu. They all were sucked in, including the three aliens, the aliens landed on a soft patch of grass, followed by the mews. "Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled, knowing that the cat girl was afraid of heights. He flew up and caught her, she was still screaming. "You can stop screaming now!" Kisshu yelled over the screaming going down slowly with the scared kitten in his arms.

"Thank you Kisshu" She said.

"Who are you demons?" They heard a growl from behind them. They turned around to see a dog like human standing there, his fangs barred and he had a HUGE sword, and it was pointing at Ichigo. Kisshu skidded in front of her, in an attacking position and baring his fangs.

Some more people came out from behind the trees. There were three humans, a raccoon or fox like child, and a cat with 2 tails. "Straw berry bell" Ichigo said making her weapon appear. Kisshu followed her, making his Sai's appear, along with the other aliens and mews.

"I'll go first!" Ichigo yelled. "Ribbon strawberry surprise!" She aimed it at the girl with a bow that was ready to hit one of her teammates.

"KAGOME!" They heard the dog yell, he rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine Inuyasha" Kagome spoke; they looked like they had a thing for each other.

"How dare you hurt one of our friends!" They heard another female yell at them. "Herikotsu" She yelled as a giant boomerang came crashing in on them. Kisshu forgot about his fighting position and teleported, Ichigo did not have enough time to move or put up a shield, she was hit, being knocked to the ground.

"Ichigo!" They heard Kisshu yell, "Why are you attacking us?" He asked.

"Because your one of Naraku's reincarnations'!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who's what?" Kisshu asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Inuyasha growled, "Now if you don't mind you can either take us to him or be slain"

"Uhhh, we don't know who the hell you guys or this 'Naraku' character is" Taruto replied.

"Kagome? Can you sense any jewel shards?" This weird looking mail said.

"Yes, but not from them, it's Naraku!" She yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha, very good Kagome, I see you have meet my new incarnations" Naraku laughed evily.

"We are not your incarnations!" Ichigo said weakly in front of him.

"All right then, DIE" Naraku yelled making his tentecals come out.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled going in front of her, and teleporting her away, "Are you okay, Koneko-chan?"

"Yes, thank you kisshu… again" She smiled at him, "Now LET GO OF ME!" He did as he was told and gently put her back on her feet. Naraku vanished. "Hey, um is there anywhere I can take a bath?" Ichigo asked, the girls nodding in agreement.

"Uh, sort of, there are hot springs by here, come on all us girls can go" Kagome said.

"Oh and kisshu? That DOSE NOT apply to you as well" Ichigo said, practically answering one of the questions in his head. Kisshu made a pouty face crossed his arms and looked away, that was all an act though, he was now smirking.

"ahhh this is so relaxing" Ichigo said stepping in, leaning her head ageist the rocks. She opened one eye lazily, and guess who she saw? That's right Kisshu. "AHHHHH KISH GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled

"Why don't you come up here and make me?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" she yelled, totally forgetting she was naked, she jumped.

"Oh, nice body Koneko-chan" Kish smirked as he caught her in his arms. Ichigo blushed finally remembering that she was naked.

"AHHH LET ME GO YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Ichigo screamed, trying to push him away.

"Alright" Kish said letting her fall.

"AH, no! Catch me! Catch me!" Ichigo instructed him. He swooped down caught her and went back up. "Now put me down on my feet, with no droping!" Ichigo said sternly

"No I don't think I'll do that," Kish said, of course looking at her.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her giant boomerang.

"AH! big giant boomy thingy!" Kish said quickly, moving out of the way just in time.

"A big giant whaty thingy?" Ichigo asked, once again forgetting she was naked in the aliens' arms.

"Uhh… nothing? Kish asked, more of a question then an answer.

"Okay, now PUT ME DOWN!" Ichigo screamed, pushing ageist him.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Kish said loosening his grip on her.

"AHHHH" Ichigo screamed, clutching onto him even more, witch caused her to wrap her legs around him.

"Hmm, seems you like me more then you thought Koneko-chan," Kisshu said in his cocky voice.

"I do not! I don't care if I fall just let me go! I HAVE TOLD YOU THIS A MILLION TIMES: I LOVE AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo words echoed in his head, she could tell she just broken his heart. She felt like a monster for saying that, yet somewhat in her heart was telling her those words here a lie. She just did not believe it.

"Fine" Kish said flatly and let her go. Resisting the temptation to kiss her one more time. The two-tailed cat caught her. "Maybe if I find a way to get out of here I wont bring you with me!" Kish said, tears in his eyes. Though he did not mean to, one little tear escaped his eyes and fell on Ichigo's cheek.

He left. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"H-he was crying… for me" Ichigo whipped that one tear from her face, _'he really dose care for me… I thought I was his 'important toy' I have to make it up to him! Make him happy, and not hate me'_ Ichigo thought. She spent about an hour more with her new friends and got out. Whenever she looked at Kish, he just looked away.

"Um, Kagome? Were do we sleep?" I asked her, not wanting to sleep on the ground.

"Um, well, we kind of have to sleep on the ground since there isn't a village nearby…" Kagome said, "What's wrong with Kisshu though? I thought he had a crush on you"

"He dose… I don't know if he dose anymore, since I said those awful things to him," Ichigo said, finding a soft patch of grass.

"Hey, pinky, you always look like a cat?" Asked the rude, and stubborn, Inuyasha.

"No, and don't call me pinky!" Ichigo said sternly

"Fine I'll call you 'Koneko' since your so little," Inuyahsa said even more rudely. Ichigo got up, death glares going right at Inuyasha, Kisshu was watching

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME KONEKO AGAIN! ONLY ONE PERSON CAN CALL ME THAT AND THAT'S THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THAT NICK-NAME!" Ichigo yelled at him. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, his ears flattening ageist his head, scared to death!

"Fine! Let me see your human form then! Or are you like me? Can only turn human on surtin nights?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I can turn human when ever, wherever! I just don't fell like it, I don't like putting my guard down while a filthy mutt is around here!" Ichigo shot back. She lied back down and soon fell asleep.

The next day Ichigo was mostly thinking of a way to make the green haired alien talk to her again. "Hey, guys can we pick up the past?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have an idea, I can go on Inuyasha's back, Purin can go on Tart's back, lettuce can go on Pai's back Zakuro can go on kirara, and Ichigo can go on Kisshu's back" Kagome stated. Usually Kisshu would just smile and swoop up Ichigo but instead he just knelt down waiting for her to go on his back.

Ichigo hesitated a little, but soon got on his back. She was surprised Kisshu hasn't tried anything yet, she decided to try and start a conversation, "Uh, Kisshu? I'm really sorry I said that to you, the night you were peeping on us, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me now…"

"Ichigo, I could never hate you, I love you to much, Just those words caught me be surprise, I wasn't expecting you to mention **him**…" Kish said, his voice starting to get a little more Kishy-ness into it.

"Well, someone is getting there personality back" Ichigo giggled.

"Nah, I just heard you yelling at the 'filthy mutt' as you called him, telling him only I could call you Koneko-chan" Kisshu smirked, making his hands go up a little more, well a lot more.

"EEEEEP!" Ichigo screeched. Kisshu quickly moved his hands back down. "I'm gunna go back to my human form now," Ichigo said glowing and turning into her human form.

The Inuyasha group was behind them, Watching her turn into a human, Kisshu unexpectedly swirled her around so she was facing him. He gently put his lips to hers.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, putting kagome on the ground, as did all the rest of the aliens and Kirara

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPH-SIS!" Ichigo yelled turning into her cat form, witch was sudnly changed.

Ichigo's new form:

"Why? Why did my outfit change? Why do I have the urge to k-kill?" Asked Ichigo. They all stared at her, her one blood red eye, her other one grey, her grey outfit and hair, with red triming "Dark bell" Ichigo chanted her weapon, witch was grey, appeared in her hand.

There was a laughing noise in the shadows, "Good, now Ichigo, fight them till the death!" They heard Naraku say.

"Ribbon darklight blast!" Ichigo screamed, her weapon giving a full blow at every one of them.

'_Come in Mew mew's I cannot seem to get Mew Ichigo's or any of your signals, where are you?' _They heard Ryou say.

"I-Ichigo inset normal; someone is using her as a puppet!" Lettuce stuttered. The line went dead.

"ICHIGO! DON'T DO THIS! YOUR NOT SOME KIND OF PUPPET! YOU'RE A HUMAN AND A MEW MEW, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE PLANET BUT SAVE IT! YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE!" Kisshu yelled. Ichigo stopped, her outfit turned pink. then grey and red again.

"K-is-sh-u I can't stop! HELP ME! IT FELLS LIKE I'M ON FIRE! HEPL ME, HELP me…" She fainted

"ICHIGO!" Kish yelled running over to her before she fell, and caught her. He laid her gently on the grass. "Y-you hurt h-her!" Kisshu screamed. "DRAGON SWORDS!" He chanted making his funky dangers appear (Hehe). All the mew's for some odd reason pulled him down, he understood now, they were being controlled as well

Minto:

Lettuce:

Purin:

Zakuro:

"LET GO OF ME!" Kish yelled, trying hard to break free, "Ichigo… listen to me… your not evil! It's your job to protect earth!" Kish shouted, finally breaking free, a random passer by walked in on the fight, he started running, that is until Kisshu took his soul. "FUSHIN!" Kish screamed.

A snake like thing appeared. "KILL NARAKU!" Kisshu ordered. Of course, he was furious, not because all the mews were being controlled but one in particular, Ichigo or 'his Koneko-chan', "how dare you do this to my Koneko-chan!" Kish yelled at Naraku. Naraku had already destroyed the chimera animal. Kish charged at Naraku. They fought for a long time. Almost about an hour. Naraku used his tentacle things, he got Kish right in the gut.

"No… I have… To… Save… Ichigo…" Kish said using up the last bit of his power, making that blue lighting thing. Naraku went flying. The spell on the mews diapered.

"KISSHU" Ichigo screamed running over to the alien falling, she caught him just in time, "KISH, KISH, WAKE UP!" Ichigo sobbed.

"Ichigo, it's going to be alright," Kagome assured her.

"No, this happened before, he died last time, because of deep blue" Ichigo kept on crying, "Wait… he survived last time… Blue aqua…" Ichigo said slowly, " Zakuro, minto, lettuce, purin, do you know if he has blue aqua?"

"No, but your not gunna check are you?" Minto asked.

"I-I have to!" Ichigo said looking all over him. There was one part left, his pants. Ichigo hesitated, but decided to; she found it in his left pocket. "Please, Blue Aqua, make him stay alive!" Ichigo whispered. It started glowing even more, then it disappeared, Kisshu started breathing again.

"I-Ichigo Is that you? Or did I fail you again…" Kish asked, his eyes still closed.

"Thank goodness!" Ichigo said hugging him.

"I take that as a yes," Kish finally opened his eyes, seeing Ichigo crying, "Whats wrong… Koneko-chan?" He asked.

"I'm just so happy you're alive," Ichigo sobbed more.

"Can we stop the crying, wasn't the girl in-love with another human?" Inuyasha said, ruing the beautiful moment. Ichigo ignored him while kagome sat him.

Sango and miroku came up. "Ichigo-san, I know your happy that kisshu is alive, but we must go find Naraku. We still have to kill him." Miroku said, obviously, being the lecture he is, rubed ichigos but.

"Eeeeeeeeyyaaaaaa!!!" Ichigo screamed. Kisshu shot up at this point, talking miroky to the ground.

"Don't you ever tough Ichigo like that you got it?!" Kisshu snarled at him.

"Kisshu! Kisshu! Kisshu get off of him!" Ichigo said pushing him over, "I'm fine, see? no harm done. He was just being a pervert, that's him. You're a perv to! You stole my first kiss!! I was saving that for-" Ichigo cut herself off. She didn't want to hurt him again.

"Alright, sorry." Kisshu muttered.

"Can we get a move on now?" Inuaysah growled. "Kagome, sense anything?"

"No not at all…. He must have gone back to were he's hiding…" Kagome said.

"Inuaysa. Why cant you be more concidert to Kagome? I mean, I can tell you love her. Its obviouse. She likes you to, not that she told me, I can just tell" Ichigo giggled.

"Wh-what?" Inuaysha blushed.

"Okay. Blushing. One. Not very secretive…" Ichigo said.

"Whats two?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else…" Ichigo smiled.

"I do not like kagome. Shes just a jewel….." Inuyasha siged.

"Jewel? Awww you think of her as a jewel. That's cute." Ichigo teased him.

"SHES ONLY A DAMN JEWEL SHARD DETECTOR! NOTHING MORE!" Inuaysha shouted. You could see kagomes soul and heart crack. Her smile and blush faded. Her eyes were now wide. Her face pale white.

"Inuyasha…" Ichigo muttered.

"Ka-kagome… I'm sorry." Inuaysah said as kagome ran off.

'_I though he loved me! I truly though he loved me!'_ kagome though to herself. Her feet took her immediately to the well. '_the well… this is how I first came to meet inuyasha…'_ Kagome ran further into the forest until she tripped on a long root. '_the tree…'_ Kagome though. Flashbacks coming into her mind. Tears flowed down Kagomge's cheeks. '_why! Why did he say that?'_ Kagome though while she cryed.

The flashback of him hugging her. Then when Kaguya was there. Them kissing. Inuyasha looking into her eyes… _but he wasn't looking at her… he was looking through her! He was looking at kikyo! That's all he will ever want!_

"Why inuyasha! Why cant you love me!" Kagome yelled, "Inu…yasha." Kagome soon fell asleep on the tree. In inuyasha's forrest.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Koneko-chan calm down." Kisshu hugged her.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo snapped.

"It's no big deal, she'll be back don't worry." Inuaysah said.

"Don't worry? What if Naraku get her?!" Ichigo yelled at him. Inuaysha;s ear twitched.

"He wont. She's strong." Inuaysha muttered.

"Go bring her back!" Ichigo yelled.

"No." Inuaysha said.

"Bring. Her. back. Inuyasha!" Ichigo said. She was getting furiouse with this hanyou.

"I wont bring her back! I don't need her!" Inuaysah yelled.

"Inuaysha. Come with me." Ichigo said, grabbing his sleeve.

*In the forrest somewhere*

"Inuyasha. Tell me. Do you love Kagome?" Ichigo asked.

"No! I mean. Yes. But." Inuyasha shied.

"Inuyasha. Is there someone you cant let go of, someone that you love, but don't really love her?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yes. Her name is kikyo." Inuyasha said. "We meet by me finding out about the sacred shikon jewel. This was when it was full. Kikyo had it in her position. I wanted it. I wanted to be a full demon. Kikyo beat me everytime. But never killed me. We started talking. And I stoped attacking her. I promised her I'd become human for her. With the power of the shikon jewel. Naraku came at that point. He digused himself as me and attacked kikyo! Then he discised himself as kikyo and attacked me. That's when I went back to steal the jewel. I had it. I was running. Until kikyo shot me with an arrow. Binding me to the sacred tree.

I slept there for fifty years. Yet I did not age. Kikyo died that same day. Then kagome came. She took off the spell when a demon came to attack her, a while after that, a demon came and stole kikyo's remains, she reincarnated her. But almost killed kagome. Kagome is the reincarnation of kikyo. So she had to take away her soul. Kikyo is still here somewhere. Living off the souls of dead women." Inuaysha finished.

"Inuyasha… go find kagome. Tell her you love her. Tell her that you will never run off to kikyo again. hug her if she crys." Ichigo smiled.

"What about you? You seem to like kish." Inuyasha smirked.

"I do not! I love aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said stubernly.

"Come on, I know you do. 'I can see it in your eyes'" Inuyasha repeated what she had said earlier.

"Okay, fine. Maybe a little. But. I still want to be loyal to aoyama-kun. So I'll wait to get back." Ichigo said.

"If you wait to long. You may be to late. It almost happened to me. Naraku almost got kagome. Because I went to go see if kikyo was still alive." Inuyasha said as he jumped away.

"Inuyasha…" Ichigo whispered. She walked back. Thinking what she was going to do about kisshu and aoyama.

"Kish. I love you." Ichigo said to kish.

"Y-you do?!" Kisshu's smile was so big that it could barly fit on his face.

"Yes kish. I love you…" Ichigo smiled as she kissed him. He kissed her back

"Ichigo-san?" Aoyama whispered.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo broke the kiss.

"She's with me now." Kisshu said as he hugged Ichigo protectively.

"I will not lose her without a fight!" Aoyama changed into the blue knight.

"Eyyaahhhhhh!!!!!" Ichigo screamed as she shot up from her spot on the ground.

"What's wrong!?" Kisshu jumped up immediately.

"No-nothing… just a dream." Ichigo muttered.

'don't wait to long… or you might lose him….' Inuyasha's voice rang in her head.

"Ki-kisshu? That dream really spooked me, c-can you sleep beside me?" Ichigo whispered.

"Sure thing Koneko-chan." Kisshu smirked and lied down beside her. Ichigo soon fell asleep agenst kish's somewhat warm body.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha Muttered.

*Kagome*

"Eh?" Kagome woke up to find Naraku in front of her.

"Kagome, inuyasha broke your heart again didn't he?" Naraku said to her.

"What's it to ya?!" Kagome shot up, arrow in hand.

"I did not come here to fight, but to give you an opportunity to break Inuyasha's heart, to make him feel whatever emotion you are felling." Naraku explained himself.

"Hmm… alright, what do you have in mind?" Kagome smirked.

"First, get changed into these." Naraku handed her a priestess Kimono.

"What am I? kikyo? I don't need these!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Not at all. This is what priestesses were, I made this one to give you your full priestess powers." Naraku shoved the kimono into her hands.

"Alright, I'll change." Kagome went behind the tree to find inuyasha.

"What are you doing with Naraku?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"I'm making you feel pain inuyasha! What I've been going through this whole damn time you fucking bastered!" Kagome whispered back.

"Kagome, listen to me. I love you. I'm sorry for those awful things I said. I've been up all night looking through your era and mine." Inuyasha yawned a little from lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry inuyasha. I need you to know how I feel, and if you don't get out of here in five seconds I will call Naraku over here!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, please.." Inuyasha begged.

"No inuyasha. I need to do this." Kagome started to cry.

"Kagome, no you don't, I will never go after kikyo again. never again…" Inuyasha hugged her just as Ichigo had told him to do.

"Alright. I'll stay with you. Let me get changed, this is suppose to give me my full priestess powers." Kagome smiled.

"I wouldn't wear that if I were you. Who knows what Naraku did to it." Inuyasha muttered.

"True, okay, should we run or attack?" Kagome whispered.

"Attack, you still have that little device thing right? That connects to Ichigo's?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yup, one sec." Kagome went through her bag.

"Kagome? Are you having troubles back there?" They heard Naraku's voice.

"Umm… one sec! I'm almost done!" Kagome called back.

"I'll just go hold him off for a bit." Inuyasha whispered.

"Alright, just be careful, I just got you, I don't want to lose you." Kagome gave him a quick kiss as he jumped out in front of Naraku.

"Don't you ever touch my kagome!" Inuyasha snarled.

"So, inuyasha? Why do you know consider her as yours?" Naraku laughed.

"Because, I love her and she loves me!" Inuyasha took out tessagua.

"Very well. We shall have a duel." Naraku said.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Ichigo yelled as they approached the fight.

"Inuyasha watch out! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

"Ow! Thanks, that helped me doge it at least." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright?! Your all beat up!" Minto yelled.

"No, were a bunch of happy little people!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No need to bite our heads off!" Minto snapped back.

"Minto, calm down. We need to focus on destroying the enemy." Zakuro scolded minto.

"Sorry Onee-sama" Minto muttered.

"Minto-san watch out!" Lettuce yelled.

"Ahhh!!!" Minto yelled as Naraku attacked her.

"Minto!" The mew mew's yelled.

"Grr! Don't touch any of my friends!" Ichigo yelled as she attacked him.

"ICHIGO!" kisshu yelled as Naraku grabbed her foot and let her dangle there.

"Let her go!" Kisshu charged at Naraku.

"Kish! No! No kisshu! Stay away!" Ichigo yelled.

"Stop!" Inuyasha grabbed kisshu while he past. "You cant get to him, he'll move Ichigo in front of you in mid attack and you'll hurt or kill her." Inuyasha sounded serious.

"Damn him! He cant block us all forever." Kisshu muttered.

"Naraku!" Kagome shot an arrow.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're going to hurt Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled at Kagome.

"My arrows only strike evil!" Kagome shouted.

"GO!" Kagome shot another as the first one missed. She hit dead target.

Ichigo dropped to the floor. Unconscious.

"ICHIGO!!!!" Kisshu yelled as he ran up to her. "Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo wake up! Ichigo you cant die now! Not now! Not ever!" Kisshu started crying.

"Ki-kisshu?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Kisshu asked hastily.

"I think this might be it for me. Naraku precede me to close to my heart." Ichigo winced in pain.

"No. Ichigo. Please don't die." Kisshu begged.

"Good-bye my beloved kisshu, I love you, I don't love Aoyama-san anymore, I love you. Tell him… I'll miss him though…" Ichigo's eyes slowly shut.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu yelled.

"Ichigo-oniichan…" Pudding whispered.

"Ichigo-san.." Lettuce cried.

"Ichigo…" Minto and Zakuro muttered.

"Oh god, no not Ichigo…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Ichigo." Kagome said as she walked forward.

"Ichigo… wake up, please wake up. Your not dead. Ichigo. Please. Please Ichigo." Kisshu muttered reputedly rocking back and forth with the dead mew in his arms.

"Kisshu? I may be able to revive her, it may not be today, but I'm going to do priestess training. I'll learn to heal." Kagome said as she cupped his cheeks in her hands and smiled. Another tear slipped down Kisshu's face.

"Find more friends mutt?" Koga laughed at the mew's and aliens. Then saw kagome comforting a sad one.

"What is my kagome doing with that thing." Koga growled and started walking towards him.

"Don't touch her." Inuyahsa muttered grabbing koga.

"Don't touch me!" Koga snarled.

"I'm not going to fight you. Kagome is mine. But she is comfriting kisshu, he has just lost a loved one." Inuyasha muttered.

"Wow, that was really mature inuyasha." Sango smiled at him.

"That's thanks to Ichigo-san…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Why her? Why not me? Why?" Kisshu asked no one.

"Kisshu, stop crying, it'll be alright, she will always be remembered." Inuyasha put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, it will never be okay!" Kisshu snapped.

"Kish, calm down." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WILL KILL NARAKU! I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN!" Kisshu snarled.

"We'll do this together, kisshu." Kagome said, pitching in,

"I don't want anyones help!" Kisshu snapped.

"Kish, please, we want to avenge Ichigo as well." Zakuro walked forward.

"I told you I don't want your help!" Kisshu snapped again.

"At least let up help kisshu!" Taruto piped in.

"Get off my back! I told you I don't want help! Ichigo's spirit will be help enough! As will her memory!" Kisshu teleported with Ichigo's body.

"We need to find him inuyasha!" Kagome said hastily, her voice full with worry.

"I agree, come on." Inuyasha picked kagome up and but her on his back and took off, the mews, aliens, and there friends at their heels, leaving Koga behind cluless.

"Ichigo… I don't want to live without you… so, when I kill Naraku, I will kill myself to be with you." Kisshu whispered.

'_kisshu…_' he herd someone whisper.

"Who's there?!" Kisshu yelled spinning around to face his component. But to his surprise, no one was to be seen.

'_kisshu, don't kill your self on my suspense, you __**will**__ find hapenisse within another person. But if you can, wait for me… I'm trying to come back to you. I want to come back kisshu, wait for me.'_ He herd the voice whisper again.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu whispered.

'_don't forget that I'll be watching over you, I love you, I'll talk to you again soon…'_ Ichigo's voice faded away slowly.

"Ichigo! No! don't leave me! Stay with me!" Kisshu shouted.

"KISSHU!!!" He hers kagome's voice call to him.

"Hi." Kisshu smiled at them.

"Why are you so perky now?" Minto said rudly.

"Ichigo, she's still with me. I can feel it. She can talk to me. She told me to wait. And that she's watching over me. And trying to come back to me." Kisshu replied.

"Pfft, that's a load of bull sh-" Minto got cut off.

"Glad you relize it kisshu, She's not only watching over you. She's watching over us all." Zakuro told him, like a mother or something.

"I know. I cant wait for her to come back. But I will, for my Ichigo." Kisshu looked up to the sky.

"Haha, inuyasha? Are you smiling?" Shipou snickered.

"Ichigo has done a lot for me, we may fight a lot, but she helped me realize how much I need kagome." Inuyasha kept one smiling.

"I think we all have something that Ichigo has done for us." Miroku muttered.

"Yea, she helps me carry my stuff." Kagome smiled.

"Ichigo always hit inuyasha back when he hits me! Hehe," Shippo giggled as he dodged a fist from inuyasha "And taught me how to dodge attacks."

"Ichigo, she was so understanding, like kagome, about Kohaku." Sango smiled.

"Ichigo-san, she helped me in a way I cant even see." Miroku looked at sango.

"Ichig-san helped me realize, that I shouldn't have to do a whole lot of favours just to have friends." Lettuce came in.

"She didn't help me at all!" Minto snapped turning away.

"Minto, she helped you. You just don't know it. And she even helped me. I cant see it either, but I know she has." Zakuro told minto.

"Ichigo-oneechan, she was like a mother to me, and she tried to help he grow cat ears! But I got monkey ones instead!" Pudding bounced into the conversation, literally. The aliens said nothing.

"Hurry back, Ichigo." Kisshu muttered looking up into the sky.

The sun was soon setting. As kisshu drifted off to sleep, he felt somone snuggling up to him, he opened his arms, and felt nothing. His eyes slowly opened his eyes to also, see nothing. He again closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, hoping to see Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu called as he walked.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo seemed surprised to see him.

"Oh god Ichigo! I missed you so much!" Kisshu teleported up to her and tried to give her a hug, he just went right through her.

"Kisshu… you cant touch me… and I cant feel you touch me, nor can you feel me. I'm dead." Ichigo said sadly.

"Are you coming back soon?" Kisshu asked hopeful.

"Kish. I cant come back. I died. There is no possible way to bring me back." Ichigo's voice was ferm, but held so much regret.

"Ichigo… you told me you would come back to me!" Kisshu wailed.

"I only said that so you could carry on without me." Ichigo had tears in her eyes.

"you told me to wait for you!" Kisshu countered her.

"Kish. I tried to come back. I begged. I even cried… I couldent get back!" Ichigo's voice cracked.

"Ichigo… I want to be with you… cant I come stay here?" Kisshu asked, his eyes pleading.

"Kisshu… please… get over me… we can never be together… it's time for you to wake up though…" Ichigo started to disappear.

"ICHIGO!!" Kisshu screamed as he shot up. Everyone was awake. His eyes grew sad.

"Kisshu?" Sango mumrmered. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She isent commimg back." Kisshu muttered.

"Sure she will…" Kagome reassured him.

"No. stop it! She told me she cant come back!" Kisshu shouted.

"kis…shu…" They hurd a mutter from the corner were Ichigo's unburied body lay.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu muttered and floated over.

"Kis..shu… help…" Ichigo muttered.

"How?" Kisshu asked her.

"sle…ep" Ichigo said again.

"Forever?" Kisshu asked.

"no… just… now…" Ichigo muttered. Her hand went up. And it brushed his face.

"Ichigo…"

"I… wanted… to… touch… again… now… sleep…" Ichigo's eyed closed and she lay limp again. kisshu soon curled up next to the unmoving body, and fell asleep. He woke in a war.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu called to her.

"Kisshu! Help me!!" Ichigo's voice sounded clear. But pain filled it.

"Where are you!? I cant see you!" Kisshu called, dogeing a arrow.

"No! don't doge! They cant hurt you! You're still alive!" Ichigo called.

"Okay… but where are you!?" Kisshu called again.

"Follow my voice kisshu!" Ichigo called back. He followed her voice as arrows and daggers were getting flown at him.

"There you are!" Kisshu yelled and teleported over.

"Be carful around me… there is only one person here that can kill you… he is trying to forbid me to talk to you… some are fighting on my side… the ones that talk to there loved ones in the living." Ichigo smiled at him. Her smile soon faded as she pushed him out of the way as a dagger was flown at him.

Kisshu's eyes widened. It was the one person he had served. Deep blue.

"Hello… kisshu. Come to help?" Deep blue asked him.

"I came to help Ichigo!" Kisshu spat at him.

Deep blue took out his sword. Kisshu took out his daggers.

"Kisshu no! he has an advantage! He can attack you! But you cant attack him! Stay still." Ichigo ordered. He shut his eyes as deep blue came to strike him. He soon felt arms around him. He opened his eyes to see Ichigo forcing her way inside him.

"what?" Kisshu sounded shocked.

"If we combined ourselves we can kill him! Open up to me kisshu! Let me join you!" Ichigo commanded. Kisshu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. She soon disappeared. Kisshu took out his daggers. Witch were now pink and red, but still shaped the same. Kisshu charged at deep blue. Slashing his arm.

'_let me take control… I know how to use this weapon…' _Ichigo said. Kisshu closed his eyes. And opened them again, but his eyes were now pink.

"Please… deep blue. Let me go home!" Ichigo asked him.

"Never! If I let you go home! Every one will want to leave!" Deep blue spat.

"And if kisshu and I kill you, everyone will be set free!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Fine. You shall leave. Only if you stop the fighting." Deep blue told her. And pointed to the battle.

Ichigo nodded and slowly walked over. "STOP!" Ichigo yelled.

Every one stopped. They looked at her.

"Deep blue has allowed me to go home. Only because I have caused so much pain and suffering. So please. Live in peace while I am gone. And please. Don't fight. I will come in my dreams if you wish." Ichigo told them. They all nodded, but told her never to return. They would kill her and send her to somewhere darker if she is to re turn.

"Kisshu… let go now… I need to return to my body. And you need to wake up." Ichigo smiled as kisshu let her out.

"I'll see you soon." Kisshu smiled. Ichigo hugged him, though they both felt nothing.

"They have been waiting for hours. They don't know I'm returning. Wake up." Ichigo told him. He nodded and closed his eyes. Only to open them in the real world.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo's voice rang in his ears as he feel to the ground.

"Oh Kish! Thank you so much for saving me!" Ichigo started to cry, she got up and ran over to her friends, and to her new ones.

"Ichigo!" Everyone smiled.

Ichigo walked up to inuyasha she looked up and smiled.

"If you hug me, I will hurt you." Inuyasha said firmly. Ichigo giggled but hugged him anyway. She soon let go and ran back to Kish.

"I'm so glad to see everyone again! I'm so glad I can touch you again… kisshu." Ichigo smiled up at him.

A portal opened up. They looked at it.

"I guess this means it is time for us to leave…" Ichigo muttered sadly. She was hoping to stay.

"good-bye, good luck in defeating Naraku." Kisshu added.

"We will miss you all." Sango replied.

"Thank you." Inuyasha and kagome said.

"We'll never forget you!" The mew's and aliens said as they went back into the portal. Ichigo and kisshu were the last to leave.

"Come on, Koneko-chan. It is time to go home." Kisshu grabbed her hand and they both jumped in.

They had returned home.

"Kisshu… dose this mean… we have to fight again?" Ichigo looked at him. She seemed sad. She never wanted to leave his side again. Kisshu looked at Pai, Taruto did the same.

"Fine. We don't have to attack them anymore. And we will stay on earth." Pai sighed. Kisshu's and Taruto's eyes gleamed.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, he smiled his usual smile and kissed her. But for a change. This time, she kissed him back. '_good bye, my new friends'_

~The end~


End file.
